Fifty Shades Backwards
by sillysami98
Summary: Ana is the billionaire CEO with a dark past and Christian is fresh out of college getting more than he planned for.


**_Ana's POV_**

"Hannah" I bark into the phone,

"Yes, Miss Steele?"

"Get Evan Lincoln on the phone."

"Yes, Ma'am."

I hang up and look at my watch. Damn, my therapist should be here any minute. I turn to my computer and begin typing out an email to Evan Lincoln when I hear a knock on my office door.

"Come in." Hannah peeks her head around the door.

"Miss Steele, John Flynn is here to see you and I have Mr. Lincoln on line two."

"Tell Mr. Lincoln that I'll contact him later. Send Flynn in."

"Yes, Miss Steele" she turns and closes the door. A few moments later John walks in and i get up to walk around my desk.

"Hello, John." I shake his hand and walk towards the couch and motion for him to sit in one of the chairs across from me "Have a seat." He sits down and crosses his foot over his knee, clasping his hands together in his lap.

"How have you been this week Ana?"

"Fine." I huff out.

"Actually fine? Or is there a lie behind that 'fine'?"

"How the hell should I know. 'Fine' is an automatic response to that question."

"No, Ana, it's an optional answer to my question. One you often use when you are trying to avoid talking about something."

"I pay you to help me not tell me what I know." He scribbles something down on his notepad.

"You're agitated today Ana. Tell me why."

"Because I am."

"Okay. What caused it? I can't help you if you don't give me anything."

"Evan." he stares at me, waiting for me to elaborate. "He keeps pushing me to have a new submissive."

"And you don't want one?"

"I do, but on my terms not his. I don't absolutely have to have one right now." he nods and writes more down. "And he's been sending over shit guys lately. That's why it's been almost 5 months since I've had a submissive."

"So, what you're saying is that you don't want a submissive at this time and Evan keeps pushing to to start a contract with one?"

"Yes." I almost shout "Fuck."

"Have you spoken to him about this?"

"No." I fold my arms over my chest and cross one leg over the other.

"Well there's your answer Ana. If you don't want him to keep sending you submissives and pushing you to start a contract with one, tell him. If you want to go about finding your own submissive, on your terms, and in your own time tell him. Simple as that."

"Uh-huh." I twirl a strand of hair around my finger.

"Well, if that's all then i must be going. My wife has her first ultrasound in an hour." I smile and stand shaking his hand. I lead him to the door and wish him and his wife luck this afternoon. When I'm back behind the safety of my office door I sit back at my desk, slip my shoes off and call Hannah to bring me a cup of tea.

 ** _Christian's POV_**

I sit in the lobby of Steele Enterprises Holdings feeling very out of place. Everyone here is immaculately put together, with designer labels and everything. And here I am, in faded jeans, black converse, a dark blue v-neck shirt and a blazer. From Wal-Mart. My entire outfit cost me $60 or less, where the receptionist's is worth at least $300. Someone asks me if i would like anything to drink and I politely decline.

The longer I sit here waiting, the more nervous I get. Steele Enterprises is one of the biggest companies in the U.S. Anastasia Steele is already a billionaire at only 27. I don't really know that much about her, I've always been too busy with school to really have much time for news. I've seen pictures of her on the covers of magazines, and here and there briefly on television, but I don't know much more about her other than what Ethan has told me.

He's the reason I'm here. Bastard. He was supposed to be interviewing her for the student newspaper, but he has some sort of stomach flu and didn't want to risk giving it to "The hottest billionaire in Seattle." He practically begged me to come and do the interview instead, and of course I couldn't say no. This is a big deal for him. Apparently Anastasia Steele very rarely does interviews for people, and never one for a college newspaper, but I guess since she's involved in the farming division at Washington State University it made sense that she would do an interview with Ethan. Probably also helps that his dad knows Anastasia.

I'm startled out of my thoughts when a woman walks up to me and says "Miss Steele will see you now." I pick up the notebook with Ethan's questions and follow her to Miss Steele's office. "Go right in, she's expecting you." I push the door open and take a step into the office only to realize I've stepped on my shoelace and the floor is coming up to meet my face, so I close my eyes.

When I open them again a couple seconds later I see a shiny, black high heeled shoe tapping against the floor. My eyes follow up the leg that the shoe is on and I find Anastasia Steele glaring at me with her arms crossed.

"Shit. Uh- shoot… Sorry" I quickly stand up and pick up the notebook looking like a fool.

"Mr. Kavanagh that's quite a way to make an entrance." she smirks, arms still crossed.

"Grey. Christian Grey." I extend a hand to shake hers, and when our skin makes contact it's like an electric shock. I pull away more quickly than I had intended. "Uh- Ethan- Mr. Kavanagh is ill and couldn't make it, but this interview is really important to him so he sent me in his place." She eyes me for a few moments longer than I'm comfortable with.

"Mr. Grey. Hmm. Well, let's get started then. Come. Have a seat." She turns and strides to her desk, "Oh, and don't forget to tie your shoe Mr. Grey." she smirks again


End file.
